The Mew Generation!
by Ella and Jakito
Summary: DISCONTINUED When the US attempts to make a mew mew, there's a malfunction and the monster mew escapes! Seven teams of new mews must be sent to different parts of the world to find this danger!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's Ella and Jakito c: If you've read my truth or dare fic, you'll know Kuromatsu, who's the main character of this here story c:

I rolled over before opening my eyes to the loud calls of "Kuromatsu! Kuromatsu! Wake up! Please!" I squinted at Momo, the source of the noise, and my neighbor. "What is it Momo? Is the house on fire? Because if it isn't, I'm going back to sleep," I mumbled, before turning over again and shutting my eyes. This time her response was shaking me until I peered at her inquisitively from my spot under the covers. "Kuromatsu! You promised you'd come with me to the opening of that new café!" Momo protested, shaking me even harder. I let out a long sigh, before shooing her off the side of my bed. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going," I told her halfheartedly, pulling back the covers and hopping out of my bed. Suddenly realizing something, I glanced at Momo. "How did you get in my house?" I asked, staring at the redhead. She dangled a pair of keys from her hand. "You're uncle gave them to me, remember? He said I was like family?" "Oh, right," I mumbled, looking through my closet for something to wear. I looked back at Momo to see what she had on. She was wearing a yellow tank top, boho-style skirt, gladiator sandals, and three gold bangles. _Eh, she usually dresses more formally than me,_ I thought, pulling out a green tee shirt, denim shorts, and my classic black converse. But after changing, I felt a little dull in comparison. _Oh well, _I thought, _not that big of a deal._ "So where are we going?" I asked, pocketing my phone and set of keys. "It's a new café!" she squealed, holding up a yellow paper. It read:

**Café Mew Mew Re-opening! **

**Tasting Party!**

Try some of our delightful dishes!  
Tasting limited to 35 customers  
Please Come and Sign up for the tasting at the café!

I looked at her. "So it's like cake and stuff?" She nodded. "Did you sign us up for it?" She nodded again. "And I promise you I'd go…when?" She sat down on my bed and answered, "Well, I may have over-exaggerated that part a little…" "Just say you lied about it," I began, rolling my eyes, "I'll come. I'm in need of some sweets anyway. Did my aunt and uncle leave for their pregnancy class yet?" Momo gingerly kicked up her feet, making her multi-colored skirt swish. "Mhm! They wanted me to tell you to lock up." "Alright, let's go then," I began to walk out of my room, after checking to make sure my keys were in my pocket, followed by Momo screaming, "Matsu! Wait Up!"

Once we got outside I half-mumbled, "Don't call me that," I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, "You know I hate it." "But Matsu's your nickname!" she whined.

"Yeah, but it's a guys name," I complained.

"What's the matter with that? You remember my pen pal from America, Johanna, right? She likes to be called Joe, and that's a guy's name!"

"I'm not your pen pal from America named Johanna."

"Oh, that's true…but still! I've always called you that!"

"Well could you please restrain from?"

Momo slightly frowned. Great, I hurt her feelings. She can be so sensitive! "Hey, I didn't mean it…" I began, but she smiled and squeaked, "Gotcha Matsu!" …Darn. I really should've gone to acting camp with her. We continued down the sidewalk. "Ah I love summer!" Momo exclaimed placing her hands behind her head. "Meh," I started, taking in the late August scene, "I prefer the cold. So where is this place?"

"Right…there!" she pointed at a big, pink castle-like building.

"Oh wow! Looks nice!"

"You seem to be in a better mood," she smiled.

"It takes me a while to wake up. The fresh air helps. Well, are we gonna go in or not?"

"Yep!"

We walked through the pink doors of the café, not having a clue of what was about the happen.

And that wraps up the prologue c: I'm going with a different approach to how they inject the mews, and I think it's pretty neat. Have you figured it out yet? (Ha) Review if you'd like, I've also 'unlocked' the anonymous reviews feature, so you can review even if you don't have an account (:

And here's the disclaimer for the entire story- I do not own the original concept of Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own a majority of the characters (although not all, so I'll probably include disclaimers in the following chapters) in the story and this particular story's plot c:

**If you spot any grammar or spelling errors (or typos) please let me know, I'll change it as soon as I can c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first half of this chapter was written a while ago (right up to where they start talking about Yoichi), and there was originally stuff written before, and this would be part of the prologue XD** **Apologies for the late update, and please enjoy the chapter (:**

I could describe the café in a few words, those words being pink, fluffy, and amazing. I was in a much better mood after getting some fresh air during the long walk there. The place was jam-packed, but the atmosphere made me feel quite comfortable. Momo looked like she was going to have a panic attack, though. I poked her in the shoulder. "You okay?" I asked, with a mixture of concern and amusement in my voice. "Y-yeah, I-I just don't like small places," she whispered. Two boys that looked around the same age as Momo appeared. "Everyone that signed up previously can come over here," called the first one, a blonde with red at the ends of his hair, pointing to his companion, who had brown hair and eyes that intrigued me, a purple-blue color. Momo grabbed my hand and ran to him as fast as she could. She wanted to get out of that cluster of girls as soon as possible.

"Hello," greeted the brunette, flashing us a smile. He was holding a list. _Must be the names, _I thought. "Could you tell me your names? Then we will be able to seat you." "Momo Matsui and Kuromatsu Yamada," Momo stated, much more comfortable in the less crowded area. "Okay," he began, checking off our names, "You can go right here." He gestured to a table close to him. We both took a seat.

"Ahhhh so much room!" Momo giggled as she stretched out her arms. I laughed too, and we began to look over what we were going to sample. "Chocolate pudding with coconut topping!" Momo squealed, pointing to the menu. "Raspberry filled tart with graham cracker crust," I exhaled, "sounds delicious. Mint ice cream with chocolate chips on top… oh it all sounds so good!" "Well, it says on the menu we can either get three dessert samples and a drink or one special sample, which comes with a drink," Momo glanced up at me as she spoke, "I don't know if I want the Ichigo Special or the chocolate pudding!" I looked for the Ichigo Special on the menu. It said _Ichigo Special: Strawberry ice cream with our special strawberry sauce, a side of sweetened strawberries, and a strawberry shake. _"That sure does look like a lot of strawberry," I commented, raising my eyebrow at Momo. "Well, I suppose you're right," Momo twiddled her thumbs. "Why don't you get the strawberry shake as a drink?" I pointed it out on her menu. "Oh that's a great idea Kuromatsu!" Momo exclaimed. By now, everyone was seated, and waiters were starting to take orders.

A boy with hair that looked like blue ink came over to us. "Hello," he gave us a pleasant smile, "Are you ready to order? "Um, yes," I started, " I'll get the Raspberry Tart sample, Mint Ice cream sample…" I quickly leafed through the menu, "the Sweetened Berry Tart sampler, and the Pomegranate smoothie. Please," I smiled back at him as I handed him my menu. "Okay, and you, miss?" he asked, looking at Momo. "I'll have the Strawberry shake, Chocolate Pudding sample with Coconut topping, Vanilla Cream Puff sampler and I'll have the Sweetened Berry Tart sampler also," she handed him her menu as she finished speaking. "I'll be right back with your drinks," he called from over his shoulder as he walked off.

All of a sudden, Momo started waving frantically. I was going to ask her what she was doing, but I saw that she was waving to Beibaku, one of her school friends. She waved backed shyly, then turned away quietly to her friends. The boy with the intriguing eyes came back and set two drinks on the table then rushed to another table to deliver a waiting group's drinks. I followed him with my eyes for a few seconds, then noticed I was staring, and quickly whipped my head around. I swirled my straw around, and took a sip.

"So…" I began, "how's Yoichi?" Momo's eyes instantly lit up at the sound of his name. "Ah he's good, I guess," she began, clasping her hands together, "My poor Chi-kun has a cough though!" Yoichi, also called chi-kun by his one-girl fan club sitting across from me, was Momo's main center of attention. She was madly in love, but he never seemed to notice her. "I barely get to see him because there's no school!"

"Well, doesn't school start in a week?" I pointed out.

"Yes! I'm so excited! And you're going into your second year of middle school, right?"

"Right. And you're going into you're first of high school."

"Ugh, I know! I'm such an old lady!" She laughed. I was about to speak again, but a new boy, this one with light blond hair and green eyes brought us our orders. "Here you are," he said speedily before rushing off to another table. We looked down at our chosen samples, and I almost drooled. Momo took a bite of her pudding, then took bigger and bigger spoonfuls, until it all disappeared. I ate my raspberry tart in one bite, followed by the berry tart. Momo made a sour face after trying her tart. "Oh no!" she cried. "I think they gave me the un-sweetened tart instead!" I chuckled, crumbles of the tart slightly falling from my mouth. She took the straw out of her smoothie and gulped the rest down. When she finished she wiped her mouth happily. "Very lady-like," I laughed. She shrugged, "Hey, it was sweet, and got rid of most of the bitter berry taste out of my mouth."

Then we both noticed that our frozen treats were melting, and ate them quickly, giving me a douse of brain-freeze. "Ow," I muttered quietly, holding my head with my hand. "You should probably get that to go," Momo stated, gesturing to my smoothie. "Um, waiter!" she called out to the blonde that had brought us our food. He walked over timidly. "Y-y-yes?" he asked, looking at his feet. "Could you put this in a portable glass please?" she asked, with hints of impatience in her voice. "O-o-f course miss," he said nervously, before taking my glass and heading towards the back of the café.

I looked around and noticed a girl in ragged clothing sneaking out the back door. _Stealing food perhaps? _I thought, _Nah, I doubt it. She probably just doesn't want to be seen here. _I laughed inwardly at my joke, then saw Momo waving her hands in front of me. "C'mon Matsu! Let's go! The waiter brought your smoothie!" She held up a plastic cup, intending to give it to me. I reached out my hand, took the drink, and stood up. Taking a sip of the smoothie, I looked around at the others in the café as we began to walk out. A few girls oddly stood out to me. One had pure green eyes, with no pupils at all. _I bet she's blind._ Another was a girl of about seventeen, and she looked like an average person, with extremely dark green hair that looked black from a distance. Images of Beibaku, Momo, and that girl I saw escaping from the back flickered through my mind

as well. _Huh, wonder what that's all about._

**A little short, but I think it cut off at a good spot. Please inform me if you spot any grammar errors (: I have the next chapter written, but I'd like to see if I get any reviews c: Chapter three coming soon to a screen near you! ((Haha that sounds oh-so cheesy)) **


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished chapter one, and decided to start the next chapter instead of math homework :D This really covers Kuromatsu's background for the most part. Please enjoy the chapter three! (:

"Bye Momo!" I called, waving to Momo with my free hand as I unlocked the door with my other. Stepping inside, I breathed in the sweet aroma of caramel that the house always smelled of. I chuckled. Aunt Sophie had a craving for caramels because of her pregnancy. My mother had craved the scent of pine needles when she was pregnant with me, which was where I got my name. I felt a vibration in my pocket, and took my phone out, hoping it was a message from mom or dad. No luck. It was a message from Momo, which said,

Hey Matsu, wanna come over for dinner tonight? My dad's making hamburgers on the grill, and I know it's your fave ;) Sophie and Hideo can come too.

**I quickly responded with a "sure thanks, we'll come over when they get home." Climbing up the stairs after grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen, I walked silently into my room. Taking a bite out of the super chewy chocolate chip bar I logged onto my computer, and then email. I had two new messages. Holding my breath, I clicked on 'inbox'. One was a letter from mom. I gasped in surprise, not expecting a letter so soon. They usually sent me a letter once or twice a month. It's not that they didn't care, they just had a very busy schedule. I clicked on the message, giddy with happiness. I read the message, which was just the basic "Me and dad are in Colorado, which is in the US, how cool!!" And "Dad found what he thinks is a rare dinosaur spine at work today, good to know we're out here for a reason! We miss you!"**

**My father was a paleontologist, and he was sent to the US for work. My mother went with him, as she's an official secretary and finds a job relatively easily. I was only ten when they left, but they wanted me to stay in Tokyo to get a better education, since they'd be moving all across the US in the five years they'll be there. First they were in California, then Oregon, and now Colorado, apparently. I decided to send them a message later, as the time Aunt Sophie and Uncle Hideo got home, which was six p.m., was drawing closer, and I planned on a long response. **

**Remembering I had another message, I went back to my inbox. The message was from "CaféMewMew", and I was a little skeptic at first about it being spam, but in the end curiosity took hold of me and I opened the message. It read,**

**Hello, I am Koji Shirogane, owner and manager of Café Mew Mew. Because you attended the tasting party, we'd like you to come back again to tell us what you thought of our dishes. It is dire that you come to the café, our planet is in danger. **

_**How odd, **_**I thought. **_**Momo probably had to give the email at sign-up. And what was with the 'our planet is in danger' comment, is he really in that much need for customers?!**_

**I heard a door close, and Aunt Sophie called from downstairs "Kuromatsu? You up there? Mrs. Matsui invited us to dinner tonight. We're having a mini barbecue outside, so bring a sweatshirt!" "I know, Aunt Soph, I'll grab one, then I'm gonna head over!" I called back, grabbing a dark gray zip-up sweatshirt that matched the color of my hair, and skipped down the stairs. Once I got down the steps, Aunt Sophie looked at me and commented from behind the kitchen counter, "Wow, Kuromatsu, you're eyes look more green than usual." "Hmm, really?" I asked, looking in the small mirror hung on the wall. It was true, my usually deep blue eyes looked a bit greener. "Well that sure is odd," I added with a smile. "I'm going to make some instant pudding for dessert, then we'll be over," Aunt Sophie said, pulling out a few small boxes from one of the many cabinets in the kitchen. "Caramel, of course," Uncle Hideo smirked as he walked passed. He shared my features, dark gray, almost black, hair, ultramarine blue eyes, and tall and lanky. He reminded me of dad so much; sometimes I couldn't look at him. But that wasn't a usual thing, and I laughed at his joke. My Aunt Sophie had large hazel eyes, and short white-blonde hair that was styled in a bob with straight across bangs that tended to get into her eyes. She was very petite, shorter than me, in fact. They were young, in their mid-thirties, and Uncle Hideo was my favorite uncle, so I was happy to hear I was staying with them. Aunt Sophie hit him in the shoulder, claiming that it wasn't fair to blame her for the baby wanting sweets.**

**I decided it was time for me to head to the Matsui's house, and I said I'd see the two later as I walked out the door. I knocked on the door of The Matsui Residence, which was answered by Sera, Momo's little seven year old brother, adopted from Russia. "Hi Sera!" I greeted. "Do you know where Momo is?" "She's up in her room," he answered sinisterly grinning at me. "And why are you grinning so evilly?" I asked jokingly, tweaking his nose. "We're having hamburgers! My favorite!" he yelped. "Haha, mine too," I added before running up the stairs and turning to the right, where Momo's room was located. "Hey," I called quietly, rapping my fingers on her door. "Hey!" the redhead turned away from the computer screen and to me, "have you checked your mail?" "Mhm," I nodded, and continued, "that thing from the café place. We should go." She looked at me. "Really?" she asked, "I'd thought you wouldn't wanna go, but I'm all in! It's tomorrow at one." "Alright, come give me a wake up call again," I laughed. She gave me thumbs up and exclaimed, "Will do!" which made me laugh even more. "Hey," I began, looking around, "where are Akemi and Tatsuo?" "Oh, they're at some violin camp," Momo answered. "I hope you do realize that Tatsuo has the biggest crush on you." "Oh please," I stated, "he's just socially awkward with any girl that isn't in your family. Last year our class had a lot more girls than guys, and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack." She chuckled, "Yeah, that's true…I bet dinner's ready, shall we head downstairs?" "We shall," I announced in a lousy voice. We linked arms and skipped down the stairs in an odd manner. **

**We left back for our house after dinner. Aunt Sophie and Uncle Hideo went to bed immediately, worn out from the long day of baby shopping and yoga classes. I decided to go to bed as well, after watching a few episodes of Fruits Basket, an anime Momo had forced me to watch at my house one day after parading over because of a snow day and refusing to leave until I watched the entire series, and I had never bothered to returned it. I finally fell asleep, to the dreams that awaited me…**

Oho some-what-of-a-cliffhanger! I'm not sure what the Japanese school schedule is, I just went with the American schedule. However, I know how the grading goes (thanks to Fruits Basket heehee :p), so that's basically, k-6 is elementary, 7-9 is middle, and 10-12 is high (: Also, I hope that having a barbecue is typical…I'm not sure…but, if it isn't, I can just use the excuse that Sophie introduced them to her husband and neighbors XD And yes, I do realize I made everything over-descriptive in this chapter D: And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Fruits Basket or anything else besides the majority of characters in the story and the story itself. Now, I must go do my math homework (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This chapter will probably be shorter than usual... but please enjoy 'the dream chapter' anyway (: **

_I couldn't see a thing. Everything was pitch black, leaving me in utter darkness. All I knew was that I was running towards a green light. It shimmered brightly, and I wanted to catch it, giving light to the surroundings. But then I realized I wasn't only running towards something, but from something as well. _

_As I wondered what exactly I was running from the green light vanished, and pale light filtered through the darkness. It was still dark, but I could at least turn to get a glimpse of my pursuer. I gasped in surprised. Chasing me was a big cat, most likely a leopard, black with green splotches all over. _

_This was definitely not good. I let out a small whimper as I attempted to run as fast as my legs could carry me, only to find my feet were attached to the ground. I whipped my head around, desperately trying to move, to see if the leopard had caught up to me yet… The enormous animal was only a few feet away. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, ready for the biting pain. _

…_Nothing…_

_I turned around once more, my feet surprisingly lifting from the ground as I did so. The leopard was standing right in front of me, panting heavily; it's breath visible. Before I had the chance to turn and run, it leaped. But instead of it landing on top of me, it flew _into _me; its entryway was my stomach. I looked down, noticing I was glowing a bright green. A warm feeling washed over me, and butterflies filled my stomach. I welcomed it, shutting my eyes once more, completely calm. _

I blinked open my eyes, and looked around the room, then I remembered. Bolting upright, I looked at the small yellow digital clock perched on the dresser. _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, _I thought worriedly. _…Crap. _ The clock blinked "1:15PM" in bright neon orange. I fell back onto my pillow sighing, "Great. Now Momo's probably mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? I had messed up the times. It's one forty five," a cheery voice claimed.

"Ack! Momo, what're you doi- Why are yo- how could you-Ah!" I sat up, looking around in all directions until I found the redhead, sitting calmly in my computer chair. She simply blinked her eyes. "I didn't forget," she said cheekily, giving a toothy smile. I quickly shot out of bed, rushing to my closet.

"Why're you rushing?" the redhead asked, stifling a giggle at my franticness.

"Because I don't wanna be late!" I exclaimed, trading in worn out pajama pants for a pleated navy skirt, and a red tank top with a gray fitted tee shirt over it, the straps of the tank top peeking out. I pulled two belts out of the closet, one large and purple, the other slender and cherry red.

"Which one?" I asked, holding up each belt.

"Uhm," Momo began, studying each belt and tapping a finger to her chin. She finally pointed to the red one stating, "The red. It goes better with the skirt."

I quickly put the belt on and slipped on tattered red flip-flops. I ran down the stairs and out the door, barely saying good-bye to my aunt and uncle. Once outside Momo, panting, asked, "When…did…you start…running…so fast?" I began to question that myself. Why _was _I running so fast? I'm usually the slowest runner ever!

"I'm not really sure," I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets. Momo looked over at me and grinned.

"C'mon," she started walking a little faster, "Let's get to the café early."

The café was _packed._ It was hard to move, and Momo was breathing heavily. I sighed, instantly regretting coming. Grabbing Momo's arm, I pulled her over to a chair and sat her down, looking her in the eye.

"Momo, are you alright?" I asked, noticing the beads of sweat appearing on the sixteen-year-old's face.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah, I think I'm fine."

Standing up, she examined the other girls in the room. Nudging me in the shoulder, she inquired,

"We sure have an odd bunch here, don't we? Look at that, there's a girl with purple hair! And look at the girl next to her! Her hair's pink! And she has no freakin' pupils! That's so creepy!"

I whipped my head around when Momo mentioned the girl with no pupils. It was that same girl from the other day! Before I could tell her more about it, a group of teens, varied from around fourteen to maybe twenty, stood in front of the large group of girls. One of the oldest stepped forward, and I remembered him at the café the other day, he was guiding everyone to the sign in. He began in an intense voice,

"Some of you may have noticed that this place was named after the famous Tokyo Mew Mew from a few decades ago. My father, Ryou Shirogane, conducted this project to defeat the alien invaders seeking the Mew Aqua to restore their planet."

A few whispers went around, and Momo and I tossed each other a confused look. The boy cleared his throat, and began again.

"The United States has recently attempted to replicate this project, as they got reports of a spotted UFO. Why they listened to those crackheads who reported the space-craft, I'll never know."

Some laughter went about the room, but it was quickly silenced again.

"Now, because the government didn't know the specifics of the experiment, it was unsuccessful. They turned the girl into more of a monster than a hero, and she managed to escape one night. No one has any idea where she went, and her power is almost invincible. This is an extreme threat to the planet, as she most likely wants revenge for turning her into an evil creature. The only way she can return to normal is if she finds mew aqua. No one, however, knows where she is. The US government came to us asking to create seven new teams of mews to send out to each different continent, and we, reluctantly, agreed.

"With the assistance of my father, we were able to create the injection and place it in the pastries you ordered the other day. So," he clapped his hands together, "Are there any questions so far?"

Many hands raised. The blonde picked on a tall girl with long, orange hair. She placed her hand on her hip questioning,

"So, why exactly should we believe you? We don't even know your names!"

The blonde rubbed his chin, thinking carefully before choosing his words. "We are the children of the original mews and founders of the project. We can get the proof if you need it. And, for our names, I am Koji Shirogane, the co-leader of the Asia Base, which will be located right here in Tokyo, Japan. This," he began, gesturing to the boy who sparked most interest in me, with those purple-blue eyes. "Is my other co-leader of the Asia base, Satoshi Akasaka." Satoshi gave a small wave and a charming smile. I felt a slight blush crawling up my face, and inwardly groaned. _Please don't tell me I'm going to start liking this guy. But even worse, I guess I'm some weird mutant freak from thirty years ago. Lovely, just lovely. _

The blonde, or Koji, moved on to the next girl, who shared facial features with him, but she looked extremely young. Her strawberry red hair was held up in two loose ponytails that ran down to her hips. They were tied in blue ribbon, complimenting her eyes. Koji placed one hand on her shoulder as he began to speak.

"This is my twin sister Akemi Shirogane. She is co-leader of the Europe Base, which is located in Fondi, Italy." Akemi smiled sweetly, before adjusting one of her hair ribbons. My head swirled. _They're twins? But she looks years younger than he does! _

Koji moved onto the next girl, one of the youngest of the group, and she looked around my age. Her black hair was pulled back into two small braids which barely brushed her shoulders, and her deep brown eyes were hidden behind thick bangs and wire rimmed glasses. "Meet Miss Akira Aoyama, the other leader of the Europe Base."

I stood up on my toes to see how many people were left to be introduced. I sighed loudly as I counted seven. By now Koji had reached a timid, blonde-haired boy that was towering over him. His green eyes shone with nerves, and I recognized him as our waiter that had brought us my smoothie to go.

"Raulf Meguro, the sole leader of the North America Base, located in New York City, New York, United States," Koji stated simply; it was obvious he was shortening his introductions to thin out the time used. We must have a whole lot to hear.

Koji now stood next to a boy with blue-inky colored hair and golden eyes. I noticed his ears were slightly elongated but didn't mention it to my redhead companion, she was too caught up in everything.

The blonde teen looked out to the crowd. "Akio Aizawa, sole leader of the Antarctica Base, found in Neko Harbor, Graham Land." He gave a slight laugh at the name.

Eyes widened at the sound of Antarctica, obviously no one wanted to go to the cold land. Well some might, if they found this Akio fellow attractive. Yeah, definitely don't wanna go there.

The members chuckled, and Akio affirmed; " Only girls with the DNA of polar area animals will be going there. We made sure there was five of them."

I was honestly surprised that no one had run around screaming like a maniac yet. Everyone was pretty calm, which, to be frank, scared me a bit.

Koji let out a small cough, drawing the attention brought back to him, and moved over to the next member, a tall girl in her late teens with medium blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun. She swept her heavy side bang out of her face, flashing golden eyes. "Miss Arisu Tamuro, co-leader of the Australia Base, which will be found in Brisbane, Queensland." Before allowing anyone to speak, he moved over to a younger girl, looking around the same age as purple eye boy- well, Satoshi, actually-, her hair falling to her shoulders in loose curls of deep brown. One blonde streak weaved its way through the muddy color. She had clipped back her bangs, and her green eyes shone with pride.

"The other leader of the Australia Base, Miss Annette Meguro." He gestured to an almost identical girl next to her, hair blonde and in a high ponytail; thick bangs very much like her sisters covered her shining pink eyes. She seemed the most excited out of anyone.

"I'm Cosette Meguro!" she interrupted, receiving a stern look from Koji. She began again, in a softer tone,

"I'm the co-leader of the South America Base, in Buenos Aires, Argentina." Koji nodded at her, and stepped to a short girl with a long black fishtail braid that reached her knees. She blinked at him, waiting to be introduced, impatience growing in her mild green eyes.

"Right!" Koji exclaimed, expecting her to introduce herself after Cosette did.

"This is Miss Mi Aoyama. The second leader of the South America Base."

I had been growing awfully bored, but at least there were only two boys left, and they looked like they were triplets with Mi.

Koji introduced them at the same time. "Koichi and Yasushi Aoyama, the leaders of the Africa Base, in Cape Town, located in the Western Cape." He smirked at the orange haired girl that had asked for their names. "Does that answer your question?" She simply rolled her eyes. Returning his attention to the crowd, he went to speak again. I quickly glanced at the clock. It was nearing two thirty. We've been here for almost an hour. Oh joy, just how I love to spend my days.

"Alright," Koji began, "Last night we split you into groups. There you will learn your destination and all the things you will need to know about this project."

"Wait!" a girl interrupted, waving her hands frantically. "What are we going to do about randomly moving to a different continent?"

Koji made eye contact with the girl as he gave his response. "If you are currently attending school and living with your parents, you have been selected to go on a special research project abroad, free of charge. If you have a special situation, don't worry. We have looked into your history and backgrounds before selecting teams, and made connections with your schools so they will back us up on this research project. If you're not in school or living with your parents, it's simply a change of location."

He continued speaking before anyone had the chance to argue or disagree. "Now, there are a few of you that got a little more power than the rest, and are therefore leaders of their team. You have all been infused with a species of cat. It will be known who is the leader once we split into groups, which we will be sharing with you now." Satoshi handed him a paper, and it seemed everyone knew what it was.

"In Team Asia we have Suika Aoki, Hagukirakka Konishi, Momo Matsui, Beibaku Nishi, Kuromatsu Yamada, and Abokado Ugaki," Koji listed, gesturing towards his brunette companion. I sighed, relieved I wouldn't be moving to any polar lands.

He began again, "You may follow Satoshi to that table over there. But you may be wondering, why are there six members? Aren't there supposed to be five? Well, someone stole food from the café on the day of the re-opening, and it seems we have a lost mew on the loose. Anyway, because all the red data DNA was already injected, the elixir in Miss Matsui's pastries injected her with the DNA of a sprite, a mythical creature we had been working on creating the DNA of. She cannot fight, no, but can heal just as well as any of you can use your weapons." I saw Momo go pale.

"So you may go-" the blue eyed teen began, but he then noticed someone in the crowd of people. "Yanagi? What are you doing here?!"

A girl, no older than Momo, parted through the mass of girls. Her gray hair hung in her face as she exclaimed "But Koji! I had too!"

As Koji and the mysterious girl, or Yanagi, continued to fight, Satoshi made a hand gesture for those that were called to follow him to the table. We all sat in the dim lighted corner of the café, looking confused and scared. Satoshi began to speak.

"Now, as you all know, Koji is the other leader of the Asia Base, and I am Satoshi. I'm fifteen and am the son of Keiichiro Akasaka and Zakuro Fujiwara. What are all of your names? Even though I know them already," he added sheepishly. He placed six large folders on the table, and I instantly wanted to find out what was inside and stared down at it. When I didn't hear anyone begin to talk, I looked up to meet six pairs of eyes watching me. I'm guessing I'm supposed to start.

My face turning pink, I began. "I'm Kuromatsu Yamada, thirteen years old, I'll be going into eighth grade this coming year, I live with my aunt and uncle, and uhm I want to study bugs when I'm older." Satoshi smiled.

"Good job, Kuromatsu! Now, let's go over your file." He pulled the top folder out of the pile and splayed it out on the pink-topped table so everyone could see.

"Kuromatsu, you're the leader of this team. You've been injected with the DNA of a Clouded Leopard," he informed, giving me a toothy grin. Leader?! I'm a leader?! I have a hard time deciding what socks to wear, how am I supposed to be a leader?! I went to let out a groan but caught myself, as the next girl, the one with a dark green hue of hair, began to speak.

"What's going on over there? It's making me a little nervous. I wouldn't want any violence going on." She twisted a single ringlet around her finger as Satoshi responded.

"Ah, with Koji? It's his girlfriend, he didn't want her to come so she wouldn't be injected, but she insisted she supported him in his business. Now, would you like to introduce yourself?"

She quickly turned her head from the bickering couple to Satoshi. "Me? Oh, okay. I'm Abokado Ugaki, age seventeen, I will be finishing my third year at high school this year, and hmm, and I believe I'll be going to a design school for fashion retail afterwards."

Satoshi pulled out the next folder, raising an eyebrow as he read. "Now, Abo, is it all right I call you that?" he looked at her and she nodded quickly. He cleared his throat before he began again. "Abo, you've been injected with the Palawan Peacock Pheasant, which basically looks like a pheasant with peacock feathers."

I didn't hear what he said next, as boredom swept over me like a wave. When I saw the blind girl began to speak, however, I perked up.

"Suika Aoki, age sixteen," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Finally, someone that looked even more bored than me to be here and listen to all this information being lodged into our minds.

"Do you really have no pupils?" Beibaku inquired, her long blonde braid swishing behind her as she leaned back in her seat.

Suika flushed a little, and a second girl, her dark purple hair pulled back into a neat bun, her bangs partially clipped back by two small barrettes, began to speak.

"Suika suffers from corneal opacity, which is not necessarily being blind, but the light doesn't pass through her eyes. She wears green contacts, because she dislikes her actual eye appearance, which is blue, and is appears clouded over with white. Although the contacts blind her completely, she prefers them over seeing a little bit."

"It's like seeing a preview of a movie but then never getting to see the whole thing," Suika murmured under her breath, sinking lower in her seat.

"Well Suika, your DNA is that of a Western Lowland Gorilla," Satoshi stated simply as he began to swivel around a picture of a large gorilla in his hands in an attempt to cheer her up. "See?" he cooed in a singsong voice. "Ain't it pretty?" Suika simply cocked a finely shaped eyebrow.

The brunette teen let out a small cough and put the picture down, reaching for the next file. He grinned as he began to speak.

"Momo Matsui? You've been infused with a sprite, how cool?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically before coughing again. "So, how about you introduce yourself to us?"

"Well…" Momo began thoughtfully. "My name's Momo Matsui, age fifteen, redhead with brown eyes…" I let out a sigh as she continued on a long drawl of information about herself. Everyone could tell what she looked like; she didn't have to tell us. Well, except for Suika, but I highly doubt she cared. "…And I am absolutely in love with Yoichi Jo!" the sprite mew finished, clasping her hands together.

"Uhm, thanks," Satoshi exhaled, running a hand through his hair. He shuffled through the remaining folders, then let out a sigh of frustration. "It appears that I have the wrong remaining folders," he claimed, going to stand up. And he would've, except his plain yellow tee-shirt snagged onto the back of his chair, causing the shirt to lift a minute bit, revealing a dark gray belt that held up his black fitted jeans. Slightly embarrassed, he shuffled away to another table, where a second group was seated. Actually, everyone had been put into her group at this point.

I glanced at Momo; she was still pale, if not even more. Satoshi returned to us, this time with two folders. He opened up the first one and began to read.

"Hagukirakka Konishi?" He asked looking between Beibaku and the girl with purple hair.

"That's me," the older girl replied, raising her hand slightly. "I'm Hagukirakka, but you can call me Guki, "she smiled warmly before continuing, "I just turned twenty six, and I'm Suika's home school teacher. I'm also in a roller derby league." Her last comment shocked everyone. She looked so sweet, was she really tough enough to roll around on skates and push other girls over?

Just then Koji stalked over and pulled up a chair next to Satoshi, plopping down and crossing his arms defiantly. The two exchanged a few whispers before Satoshi brought his attention back to the Mew information.

"Okay Guki," Satoshi started, his eyes scanning the folder in front of him. "You've received the DNA of a Dugong, which is, in simple terms, a sea cow," he finished bluntly.

Beibaku didn't wait for an introduction; she just began to speak.

"Beibaku Nishi, I'm fifteen, entering my first year of high school, I go to the same school as Momo, and…" she pondered for a moment, and Satoshi took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Um, Beibaku?"

"Bei, call me Bei," she scoffed.

"Alright, Bei, well, oh…how do I put this…well, you had a slight malfunction wit your injection, and…uh…. Your personality is sort of jumbled."

Bei jumped up and placed her hands on the table, shaking it slightly.

"What?!" She screeched, leaning forward. "What are you talking about?!"

"Ah," Momo whispered to me. "Now I know why she's been acting so odd."

Koji, fed up with the younger teen's outburst, snatched the folder from Satoshi's hands and read calmly, "Beibaku Nishi, DNA of…" he let a chuckle escape his lips. " Of a Babirusa."

"What's so funny about that, huh?" the blonde girl wailed, sitting back down and folding her arms over one another.

"It's a pig," Suika informed her quietly, playing with a strand of her light pink hair.

"Ugh!" The yellow mew moaned before storming off to calm down in the bathroom. "I hate this!" Her scream echoed over the room.

"Alright girls," Satoshi told the rest of us, sitting expectantly at the table. "Come back here tomorrow at nine a.m., and there's going to be a surprise for you." He winked as he put emphasis on 'surprise'.

As Momo and I exited the pink café, I let out a small, exasperated sigh. This was going to be very interesting.

**Of course, it's longer.**

***curls into ball* So many words, over three thousand… Dear readers, I hope I didn't bore you too much with this descriptive chapter. The next one should be interesting, future Kisshu appears in it :D As for where all the canon characters are…well, shoot, I dunno. Wait; got it. They disapproved of the project and therefor want nothing to do with it. Aha…that was lame. Oh well, whatever. Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully~**

**Oh! And Happy Easter Everyone :D**


End file.
